


Crack Filled Cupcakes

by mayiburninhelleternally (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Cupcakes, Friends to Crack, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/mayiburninhelleternally
Summary: Complete crack, Jiffy and NaughtyManAngel try to complete a dumb food challenge and it ends... creamy.Names based off of off-brand names my friends and I thought up for MCYT. Inspired by the NSFW made SFW prompt challenge found on Tumblr!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Crack Filled Cupcakes

" **Stop**! I can't handle another load!" screeched an agitated NaughtyManAngel, tipping dangerously from one side to the other at an increasingly alarming pace. Jiffy chortled, his laughter bordering on rib clenching, lung reducing wheezes of joy as he continued to precariously stack cupcakes on top of his friend's head. 

"Just a few more and you'll finally," his cackling finally petered out enough to continue speaking, "have beaten your previous record. Isn't that what you wanted, Naughty?" 

Naughty attempted to glare at his friend, but he found his gaze obscured by multiple layers of frosting.

"Of course, Jiffy!! I'm just sick of you laughing at me while I do it! What's so funny anyway?" 

Jiffy pushed down the urge to start laughing again as he arranged the cupcakes into a makeshift pyramid. Jiffy began to speak, "You're," a suppressed laugh escaped in between words, "you're like the great pyramid of frosting." He burst into another fit of laughter, pausing in the endeavor of stacking the sugary treats. 

Naughty just rolled his eyes, trying to discreetly stack a delightfully blue cupcake onto his leg. "That's the point, you _cupcakehead._ "

Apparently the otherwise endearing nickname was too funny for Jiffy to handle, as the fits of laughter turned into a full on all-consuming belly laugh.

Naughty ignored his usual antics, chalking it up to a severe case of the giggles until he saw Jiffy leaning forward to lean upon the cupcake table for support. His eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. 

"WAIT, JIFFY DON-" 

But it was too late, the shudders rolling through Jiffy were already being absorbed by the table, and in turn, all of the unstacked cupcakes. The result was almost comically delayed; a breath from Naughty and one more cackle from Jiffy then-

BAM!

Cupcakes were flying through the air like something out of a movie, all fluffy and coloring the sky with their bright patterns. Jiffy had stopped laughing as he made a rapid descent towards the floor with the rest of the upturned table. 

Then the impact came. 

Cupcakes rammed into the carefully balanced ones adorning Naughty's body, covering the immediate area with frosting. 

As Jiffy lay there on the ground groaning from the pain of having fallen, Naughty sat there in shock, eyes wide and breath stilled. 

Until finally, an exhale escaped followed by, 

"JIIIFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"


End file.
